


Cards

by spinette_spyder



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Fantasy, Gen, Gen Work, Lesbian Irene, Murder, Witchcraft, all my friends are dead, duckie momo, la la la, rice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:49:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28866537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spinette_spyder/pseuds/spinette_spyder
Summary: Irene, the mysterious witch of the swamp, has captured a young boy. They are playing a game of cards.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Cards

“Don’t be shy,” Irene pushes a card towards me, laughing, “Take it, boy.”

I gaze around the peculiar outdoor bar, taking in the swampy blue green atmosphere, the rumbling undercurrent of crocodiles in the lake right beside us, as well as the humidity (which seems to get muckier by the second). My eyes trail down the bottles tied to the overhanging roof . The wind blows and the bottles clash into one another, playing an ominous tune. One crashes down to the floor.

A smiles winds up her face as her pupils turn into reptilian slits. Her voice is velvety but hollow. “Take it.”

A pulse of subtle electric currents goes down my spine. It’s not a shiver, but a reaction triggered by a small device Irene has in her hands. It’s a cute little item that looks like a mouse trap with a purple button.

I swallow nervously with the last of my saliva, my throat already dry despite all the moisture in the air, hand trembling on the table at this risky gamble. Should I flip it over? Or will it only spell disaster?

Her once empty speech elevates into high pitched chatter, like nails on a chalkboard. I can imagine the letters of her words narrowing as she commands, _“TAKE IT.”_

I shuffle away in my seat. Her fingers morph into talons as she presses the button on the shocking device. Electricity pierces my shoulder for a brief but painful moment, leaving me hopelessly numb afterward. The whole left side of me slumps onto the filthy table.

My middle finger is only nanometers away from the face down card, as it itches to distance itself.

“Go on,” she says, her syllables slick and slippery, “Take it.”

I do, my fingers stretching forward to grab it. With heavy, almost static limbs, I flip over the card.

_Three of spades._

My lips bleed under my teeth at every pause, “I will....not...lose....to...you,” I say, as bitter tears singe my eyelashes.

She flips over her card without hesitation, her twisted smirk edging up her face in an eerily stunning way. Her teeth transform into jagged triangles and her cheeks stretch her manic expression into an unnatural state.

I already know what card she has; her alligator grin is a big clue.

“Ace,” she says, waving goodbye, “Ace.”

Carefully, the girl plucks the “cheese” of her mousetrap device- a diamond the size of my palm- and kisses it with satisfaction. Blood stains my shirt and I feel something falling from my chest. The pain never comes.

**Author's Note:**

> A shortie fic! I hope y'all enjoyed it anyways.


End file.
